bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Start Of A New, Awkward, Family
Unlucky? Morning came, Raya didn't need to open his eyes since he couldn't sleep last night for two reasons, he was deep in thoughts of Izumi's reaction towards Uriel calling him her father, and his empty stomach since he couldn't find any food yesterday. He stood up, and despite being very sleepy he still had his smile on his face, he looked at Uriel being comfortable sleeping with his coat as a blanket. Raya kneeled down towards her and poked her head, Uriel openned her eyes and looked at Raya then smiled at him "Daddy, I'm hungry" Once hearing these word, Raya didn't know what to answer, since finding something for himself is hard enough, finding something else for her would be harder. Should he lie? Tell the truth? Or just shut up and look for food?. "Let's visit mommy then" Raya said to Uriel, when refering to "mommy" he most likely meant the only adult woman he knew, that being Izumi Akemi. He wore his coat on, held Uriel's hand and they walked to the side walk waiting for Izumi. Five minutes have passed since Izumi should have already crossed by. Raya patted on a man's shoulder who stood before him asking "What day is it?" The man turned to Raya "It's saturday, how can you forget the only day people don't work at?" The man answered Raya and then entered a taxi. Raya scratched his head and thought to himself he had to keep track of the weekend days, and if possible even the time. Raya looked at Uriel then looked away for a while "Where's mommy?" Uriel asked Raya. Raya couldn't dare to look her in the eyes and tell her she's not coming. He turned to look at her, but before he could say anyting, Izumi came and looked at Raya and Uriel holding hands. Yes, Unlucky An awkward silence between the three had occured, Izumi biting a chocolate bar while looking at Raya and Uriel. She glared at Raya as she always had then looked at Uriel. She walked towards her, kneeled down, then smiled "Aren't you adorable" Izumi said remarking Uriel's cute face "I'm Izumi Akemi, what's your name?" "I'm Uriel, and I'm waiting with daddy for mommy" "Ah is that so? And where's daddy?" Uriel pointed at Raya to answer Izumi's question. A few seconds passed for Izumi to understand who Uriel addressed as "daddy". In a blink of an eye, Raya was on the ground with a red mark of a fist on his left cheek with smoke coming from Izumi's fist in a comical manner "Since when are you a father?!" Izumi shouted at Raya in both surprise and anger. Raya stood up and looked at Izumi, his smile widened as he was about to explain the situation to her "And I'm stilla virgin at that" Raya said to Izumi. Izumi was no amused by his joke "Daddy, what's a virgin?" Uriel asked Raya the same question she asked him yesterday. "Oh, right I didn't tell you last time" Raya said and kneeled towards Uriel "You see a virgin is a-" Before he could begin the actual explanation, Raya was above the ground, in mid air, being lifted by Izumi from the collar of his shirt and being bashed to the ground by her, with his back hitting the ground "Don't tell that to a little girl!" She shouted at Raya "And look at mommy throwing daddy around" Raya said "Eh? Mommy?" Izumi was confused at what Raya meant. Uriel looked at Izumi then smiled and hugged "Mommy" She said with her small and cute voice. Izumi blushed but not because she was being called mommy by a little girl, but that she was the mommy of the girl who calls Raya daddy "Wha...? Who? Mommy?" Izumi couldn't talk right from the confusion. Raya patted her head with his smile being a happy one instead of his usual carefree one "Yep, Uriel has been waiting for mommy with her daddy" Izumi's face became redder after Raya patting her head and talking as they are both her parents, which parents always begin with marriage. Thinking about such things made Izumi become bright red. She stepped back from both Uriel and Raya and took a deep breath, trying to calm down "Okay, okay.....Let's go talk somewhere else" Izumi said sounding flustered. Family Meeting McDonalds in Brooklyn is as common as McDonalds being anywhere in the Human World, which is where Raya, Izumi and Uriel sat while Uriel ate some salad that Izumi bought for her, while not listening, or even trying to listen to the conversation held by her two "parents". "Why would you say I'm her mommy?" Izumi asked Raya being angry at him "Well telling her something as hurtful as have only a daddy would crush her heart" Raya answered "It'd crush her heart more finding out none of us are her parents, where did you find her anyway?" Raya has a small blush on his face remembering the awkward first meeting with Uriel. "I was looking for food and I found her, then she called me daddy, I tried to shake her off, but she followed me anywhere, she's really athletic, makes me think maybe I am her daddy" Raya answered, with a few small white lies about his encounter with Uriel "You never got drunk in your life, not to mention your a.....you know" Izumi said to Raya "Look, I'm not this happy about it either, but I can't leave her, and I can't keep her either" "Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom" Uriel said to Raya. Raya glanced at Izumi for a moment, and that moment was enough for her to understand what he meant "Alright fine, but just because it's the women's bathroom" Izumi said and took Uriel to the bathroom. Minutes have passed until they came back. They sat back in their sits "So will you let her live with you?" Raya asked Izumi "Eh?" "I can't take care of her, and living with me isn't the best way for a child to live" Raya explained to Izumi "Hold up, don't think just because you already made her believe I'm the mommy doesn't mean I'll be the mommy" Izumi said to Raya "You do realize finding food for myself is as hard as finding feeding a family, and with another person with me it'd be harder, one of us will die starving, that'll most likely be me, and after I die who'll take care of her?" Raya said to Izumi. Izumi crossed her arms and sighed "N-...Not....a-...alone" Izumi was trembling while talking "I won't do it...alone...." Raya couldn't understand what Izumi was trying to say, not including in Uriel who didn't bother listening "Will you come along too? And....take...care of her....with me?" Izumi blushed while talking and after finishing. Raya rested his head on his hand looking at Izumi "Okay" Raya answered, a quick answer without any time to think about it. "Does that mean I'll be living in your house too?" Raya asked Izumi, before answering, Izumi had several visions of the possibilities and the facts of two people of the opposite gender living together blushing even brighter "If you want" Izumi's heart began racing thinking of Raya's answer while looking at him directly "Nah, I don't even think I'll be home much since I like walking, though I haven't watched TV in a while, and maybe they already made an anime for Hajime no Ippo" Raya gave his final answer to Izumi. Izumi was quite for a while after hearing his answer. "Can you come out with me for a second?" Izumi asked Raya "Hm? Okay, but only a second 'cause leaving Uriel alone isn't good parenting" Raya answered. While they walked outside Uriel continued eating while being oblivious to what was happening outside, Izumi grabebd Raya's collar lifted him up in a similar way in Judo, and bashed him to the ground with great force leaving small cracks. Meanwhile, Uriel found the toy she got from her dinner, it was a Garfield doll that by pressing the button on the back, made him say a line. Raya and Izumi came back inside, Raya with with his back in pain and Izumi still showing signs of anger "So when do we move in?" Raya asked Izumi "Whenever you wish" She answered "Well in that case, Uriel will move in today, I won't be coming since I don't really belong where you live, but I'll visit from time to time" Raya said to Izumi "Then you'll be abandoning her?" Izumi asked Raya "No I'm not, I'll visit so.....You're right, I guess the moving in won't work, then we'll just live in the streets in my alley but the food will still be an issue" Raya said and stood up "C'mon Uriel time to go" Raya said to Uriel, Uriel came down from her sit and grabbed Raya's hand walking with him to the door. Izumi stopped him from leaving "I'll pay for the food, but only for Uriel, since we meet everyday I'll just bring food for her, okay?" Izumi suggested, with her bangs hiding her eyes "That'd be nice, and we'd appreciate it, though we'll also need a blanket for her" "I'll get that too but don't push it for more" "Okay, I won't, but I think the moving in was hopeless from the beginning since I heard your land lady was really tough on you" Raya said to Izumi "Well she doesn't allow guests so I guess you aren't excpetions" Izumi replied. Promise Later, Raya walked with Uriel sitting on his shoulder and Izumi walking next to him drinking coffee. Uriel saw a poster and pulled by Raya's hair to stop him "Ow, what is it?" Raya asked Uriel, Uriel pointed at the poster that said that there would be a parade in Manhatten in a few days "You wan't to see the parade? It's in New York and reaching it on foot would be hard, not to mention Izu- I mean mommy has work on that day, so she can't come either, and it would be better if we all went together, ain't that right?" Raya said to Uriel. "I can take that day off since I didn't take a single vacation since I started working, and we can take the train to Manhatten and watch the parade from a good view with all of us together" Izumi said. Uriel smiled from happiness "We're gonna go see the big balloons!" Uriel said "Alright then, we'll see the parade then, all of us" Raya said "Promise?" Uriel asked Raya and Izumi "Yeah we promise" Raya said to Uriel "Not good enough for me" "You wan't us to cross our hearts?" Raya asked Uriel. "Everytime you promise something you don't do it daddy, and that's not fair I want us all to go" Uriel said to Raya. Raya thought to himself how she refered to him as if he was her real father, he grabbed Uriel and put her down "Then how do you want me to promise it?" Raya asked Uriel "Kiss mommy and promise her you'll come" Uriel said. Making Izumi spit out her coffee from shock of what she said "Wha..?" "And don't kiss her cheek because that's not good enough either" Hearing these words Izumi blushed even more "W-..Wait, don't you think that's a little too mu-" Before Izumi could finish her words, Raya turned her face towards him and kissed her in the lips, just as Uriel said. After kissing, Raya looked at Izumi saying "I promise I'll come to the parade" With a stright face, even though that was most likely his first kiss. Izumi's face became red and she fainted, Raya grabbed her and carried her in his arms "There, happy?" Raya asked Uriel "Yep, can you buy me some ice cream" "Sorry I don't have any money at the moment" "By the way, is she wearing anything under that towel?" Izumi woke up minutes later asking Raya, Raya couldn't answer her, and since it was night time, Uriel was already sleepy that she wasn't aware of what was going on, he let go off Izumi dropping her down, and carried Uriel back to the alley waving goodbye to Izumi. Izumi watched as he walked away, not showing any signs of anger for dropping her. She touched her lips remembering the kiss he gave her and promise "I shouldn't overthink these things. But did Uriel do that on purpose?" Izumi asked herself. She shrugged and went into the building that she lived in. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines